The long-term objectives of the on-going MBRS Program at Clark Atlanta University dubbed, 'CAU-RIBS' for Clark Atlanta University Research Impetus in the Biomedical Sciences Program, are to enhance on-going faculty biomedical research capabilities, encourage and augment efforts of new faculty in developing biomedical research programs; fostering a productive research environment. This exemplary atmosphere of research and scholarship has recently been augmented by the completion and occupancy of the Research and Education Center for Science Engineering and Technology (RECSET). This 189,000 square feet facility offers increased research space for investigators, categorized into interdisciplinary Centers, from the Department of Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Computer and Mathematical Sciences, Engineering and Physics. Additionally, multi-user facilities for Cell and Tissue Culture, Electron Microscopy, Glass Blowing, Molecular Biology, and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance are readily accessible. The MBRS Program at Clark Atlanta University emphasizes the interdisciplinary approach to solving research problems in the biomedical sciences. This proposal includes nineteen subprojects (fifteen Principal Investigators and 4 Associate Investigators) representing three departments and six research centers. The University views the MBRS Program's support of individual investigator's research efforts as , A PRIORI, providing the opportunities for them to increase their competitive skills for entrance into the general pool of competition for biomedical research support. These objectives will be fostered by the exemplary atmosphere of research and scholarship provided wherein the biomedical research involvement of undergraduate and graduate research assistants can promote the acquisition of research skills and share the incentives for inquiry in the biomedical sciences.